


I miss him too

by Naughtyavengers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky helps tony with his and Steve’s children, Death, Grieving, M/M, Mpreg, Tony is so in love with Steve he can’t move on, cant move on, peter Parker is Steve and Tony’s child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers
Summary: Steve dies protecting peter after Doom attacks the city. Tony’s Steve’s husband is finding it  hard to move on from the man he loved.Bucky moves in to help tony raises His children that he and Steve have ....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a sad angst fic...

Steve had been gone only for a month, Killed on a mission. He died protecting His son and Died In Nat’s Arms telling her to tell Tony that he was sorry he won’t see the birth of his twins. 

It was only a month and Bucky has moved in to help tony with his kids. Tony has basically retreated in on himself and hasn’t spoken a word. Peter hadn’t left his room and Bucky was trying to help out. But he missed his best friend .

It was late one night Bucky couldn’t sleep and decided to grab a bite to eat when he walked into the Tony curled up wearing Steve’s jacket watching He and Steve’s wedding video.

*” I do take this man.” Steve lenses forward to kiss tony and which the the JP told them she hadn’t give him permission. Steve playfully stuck his tongue out and kissed Tony again this time deeper. Tony of course answeee the kiss and Bucky heard himself “Get a room!”*

“I miss him too.”

Tony was crying the twins were asleep finally and Peter was still in his room. Steve looked so handsome on their wedding day. They were supposed to grow old together. He wasn’t supposed to be a war widow. 

Looking up at Bucky his eyes swollen and bloodshot. “I... don’t think I can go on. He... he was my everything. We were supposed to grow old together.”

“Come on Steve won’t want you to be like this.” Bucky sat down next to tony, he couldn’t imagine what tony was going through. Steve was his best friend and Bucky was heartbroken. Steve was Tony’s everything they had a family and a home. Now tony was lost and Bucky didn’t know how to comfort him. 

“He couldn’t wait to marry you. All he talked about. Wanted Elope but I said Pepper would kill him if she didn’t get plan the wedding. ..... “ Bucky let out a soft laugh before taking Tony’s hand. “He would do again and again..... he saved Peter. “  
“She would’ve,” He laughed miserably. Holding Bucky’s hand he leaned into his side. “I know. I am so grateful I didn’t loose them both. I... I don’t think I would’ve made it through the birth.”

The news of Steve’s death had sent him into premature labor. The babies born two weeks early. It didn’t effect them too much. But tony knew he would’ve been so devastated if he’d lost both Steve and peter he would’ve been having a tough time fighting to get through the labor. 

“I just want him back. I still hear him. I think I’ll hear him call my name and he isn’t there.”

“I thought i saw him this morning making coffee after his morning run. “ Bucky answered his hand tightening around Tony’s. He couldn’t believe that Steve was actually gone, that the world didn’t have him in it. 

“Has peter left his room ?” Bucky asked He hasn’t seen the boy since Steve funeral. All he did was stay in his room and Tony wasn’t forcing him to come out. Bucky tried one day and he didn’t get and answered so he stopped trying to get his nephew. 

Tony shook his head no. “I broke in yesterday and held him for a little while till the twins started fussing. He blames himself. I can’t convince him otherwise. He thinks I hate him. How could I ever hate him?”

“It wasn’t his fault. “ Bucky shook his head. It happened so quickly the spare was coming for peter and Steve jumped in front of it and it pierced Steve in the heart. 

“ it was my fault !! He would still be here if I had been paying attention !” Peter Shouted his cries filling the room. 

*”hello Little peter....” Steve kissed Tony’s Stomach. As the crowd cheered they had been keeping it a secret. ***

Tony stood and went to his son. Holding him in his arms. The twins started crying at peters outburst. “Bucky can you handle the twins for a moment. Please?” 

There were tears in his voice. He was so tired and depressed and upset. Wanting to fix this. But there wasn’t anyway to do it. “It’s not your fault. It’s the risk we took. We knew it could happen. I love you Peter. Your dad loved you. He adored you. I know he wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

“It’s not!! I killed him !” Peter clung onto his mother tears falling down his face. He just wanted his father's back. To have his arms wrapped around and tell him it was okay. To hear his loud laugh again and see him walking around the house. “It’s not fair he should be here!”

“It isn’t fair I know baby. I know. I love you my sweet baby boy. I love you so much.” He held onto Peter. Not ever wanting to let him go. He had lost Steve He couldn’t lose peter. He refused


	2. Six months later

——

^six months later *

“Hey.” Bucky dropped down next to Tony holding one of the twins. It was a slap on the face that they looked just like Steve. 

“Are we gonna celebrate Steve’s birthday ? I mean If you want too.”

The twins were seven months old now going on eight. The both looked exactly like Steve. Sarah Marie and Morgan Pepper. 

Sarah adored uncle Bucky. It dawned on him that he was probably filling the father role. It didn’t hurt him as much as he thought it might when he came to that realization. 

“I... I don’t know. I might go visit his grave but I don’t think I wanna do anything big.”

“ I can could come...if you don’t want to go alone.“ Bucky hasn’t gone since they buried him. It would hit home that he was gone and Bucky couldn’t bring himself too. It would only Make it real and Bucky couldn’t face it. 

***Steve Stark Rogers   
1918 -2018   
Husband. Father. hero.***

Bucky scoffed If the world didn’t know any netter they would think Steve lives to be 100, and had a happy life and dies in his sleep. Not choking on his blood as he tries to tell Natasha what he wanted to tell Tony. 

Bucky was Standing back letting his family go first and let Tony have his moment at his husband’s grave.

Tony's heart pounded in his ears. He felt sick and putting the twins in their car seats he barely managed to step to the side before he got sick. Grief rolled in waves over him. He wanted steve. 

“Give him back!” He screamed. Tears pouring down his face. Kneeling on the ground and just feeling the weight of the world crushing him.

Bucky rushes over to Tony’s side and pulled into a hug. The grief he was filling for Steve was rolling off in waves. He wanted his husband back. And Bucky wanted his best friend back. 

Thankfully Peter wasn’t here. He didn’t need to see him like this. Falling into Bucky’s arms he cried. He knew Bucky was feeling a similar anguish that he was. 

“Why? Why did they take him from me?!” He sobbed. 

“I don’t know. He was protecting his son.” Bucky held him and had to remind Tony that he did so to protect his son. That peter was still here because Steve made the ultimate sacrifice

Tony cried in Bucky’s arms for a little while longer. Then he gathered himself and went to the twins. Picking them both up in his arms. 

“It’s your daddy's birthday today Sarah and Morgan.” Tony sniffed and kissed both their foreheads.

“You look so much like him. Especially you Sarah.” Bucky held Sarah and brought him to his grave. Her little hand touching the granite. 

“Mom? Uncle Bucky ?” Bucky hears peters voice and turned to see Peter there with Mj and Ned. In his hand was a few of Steve favorite things, and pictures of the family .

Tony turned and he smiled softly at his oldest. Morgan in his arms he went to Peter. Holding him close. “Hey kiddo, come to wish dad a happy birthday?”

“I am....I brought MJ and Ned. If that okay.” 

“I miss Mr. America too.” Ned said bring some red , white and blue flowers and placing him by his grave. This site was private only friend and family knew. They had a public place for fans to mourn this was for his family, his official grave site

“Of course it is. We’re all family remember?” Tony smiled softly. Morgan began to fuss and he lifted his shirt. Letting her nurse while he sat by Steve’s grave. It was almost as if he could feel steve holding his hand. 

Silent tears fell down his face.

Peter laid his head on his mother's shoulder. His dad was so excited to turn 100, he didn’t make it. They were supposed to have a huge party inviting all their friends. Not here by his grave side. 

“Happy birthday dad.”

Sarah began to fuss and after burping Morgan he traded Sarah with Morgan from Bucky. Letting Sarah nurse from his other breast. “God they have their father’s appetite, that's for sure.”

“I know he is,” Tony reassured Peter. Kissing his head full of curls. “He always will. I talk to him sometimes. And I feel like he listens.”


End file.
